zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
User Plan/On The Move Plan
This Plan is based on the assumpsion that you live near a military base aswell as a bus park with acsess to doulble decker buses please feel free to comment: *First thing first venturing in to the land of the dead. your first objective is to procure food while doing so make sure you venture out with a friend, family or another survivior make sure to venture out during daytime hour because depending on the type the zombies may be able to see in the dark or at the very least smell you. make sure when you go out with a weapon of any kind in my opinion a baseball bat is more reliable than any kind of firearm. *So you out and about you need to make your way to any kind of supermarket but be wary there could be danger at every turn so be careful while in the supermarket. Make sure to procure all food items with long shelve life and if you want to be adventurios and the supermarket sells them get yourself a well deserved games console it could be required to keep you sane during the dangers of being alive during the zombie plague but only do so if you belive it is safe to because they may put extra weight on which you dont want if your attacked by zombies. *So you've got all the food you think you'll need don't worry you'll be able to get more as you journey continues the next thing you need to do is procure your double decker the reason i have chosen a double decker is because of the space on top for living quarters and a great means of escape to second floor building depending if the lower half of the bus has been overrun but for this plan to work you gonna need someone who is an expert and weilding and motor mechanics they will normal come under the same category. *When you've got your bus its time to venture forth into the military bases these places are normaly a no go and if your lucky the place will be untouch or if your really lucky the base will have a military detachement which have dug in the base and set up a defensive perimiter if so stay for as long as you can bring the bus in and work on it there for a escape vehicle if you dont have a mechanic in your party theres sure to be one amoung the troops. *Next get to work on the improvements when your finished it should look something like the armoured truck form Left 4 Dead if you havent played the game the newest version of George A. Romeros Dawn Of The Dead is also a good source and if you havent watched it head back to the supermarket and get it its a good watch (I know a little innappropriate given the situation but at least you can get some ideas from it) while building it make sure you have escape measures because nothing is truly safe only safer the only case that this plan shouldnt work is if you zombie plague is like so from left 4 dead otherwise your safe. *So your bus has now become an armoured vehicle making sure you taken the right precautions to make sure you make improvements to stop the bus from tipping over and making sure theres no way for the zombies to get in and if they do making sure you have a countermeasure which prevents the zombies from getting to the second floor. Ok its ready to take on those hordes of the undead or a nice home away from home if the base comes under attack and the defensive integrity is breached its time to get moving recruit as many troops as you can provided there were any to begin with and get yourself some weapons (i know ignore the part were i said the baseball bat is better than a gun in a situation like a zombie plague any weapon is best even a broom will do in a situation like that) hopefully youve gassed up and are ready to go so lets get a move on. *While on the move make sure you make regular stops to strech and if low to gather more resorces or pick up other survivors this isnt a perminant plan nothing is during the plague so be sure that if worse comes to worst you can escape repeat the plan or create a new one. Category:User Plans Category:User plan/surviving undead outbreaks